


Anonymity

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: The one thing Harry craves is anonymity, but as time passes, he'll be happy to just have Ginny in the limelight with him. Request from ThisIsMegz. Harry/Ginny AU fluff story. Two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from ThisIsMegz. I really tried to make this work in canon and I just couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it to. So we're throwing that in the bin (all fifty-some-odd attempts) and jumping into some extreme AU territory because I want to do this thing and I need it to be fun! Life needs more fun in it! So I do hope you enjoy this Harry/Ginny Secret Dating AU.

Harry Potter lived his life in the public eye, not by choice, but because no one would allow him a moment's peace. Though his mother would remind him on a regular basis that this was a part of his life, he couldn't escape his responsibilities. In Harry's defense, he didn't want to escape his responsibilities. He rather enjoyed the philanthropic work they did as well as learning the best way to help the country continue to function as a whole, but Harry didn't enjoy every journalist in the kingdom following him everywhere hoping to catch the crown prince doing something stupid.

Harry did his very best to keep things as boring as possible for the media. He wanted to be sure that there weren't any repeat fiascos like the poor girl he sort of dated as a teen. That had been a right nightmare when the press found out, and while Harry hadn't really thought it would go somewhere, the articles, and pictures, that hit ensured the end of that soiree. Not that his parents had anything against marrying a commoner, his mother was a commoner, but they hadn't really loved how Harry handled that one. From that point forward, Harry decided to keep everything as boring as possible for the media. And he'd done reasonably well at it, but the catch had been if his life was boring for the media, it was also generally boring for him.

"You need a vacation." Neville drawled as they sat in one of the gardens. Neville was his best friend. On the payroll he was his "companion at arms" but in reality, Neville was the man who had a million different ways - and weapons - to protect Harry from everything - but the media.

"I'm not going to go muck about for the enjoyment of the media, Nev." Harry groaned as he set his book down.

"Who said anything about mucking about?" Neville laughed. "I said vacation. You could even set it up with your parents. I'm sure there's a way to get you someplace quiet and out of the way for a while. Honestly, Harry, you look like Hell."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Think about what?" The Queen walked out and sat down in one of the chairs, as both men stood.

"Neville thinks I need a vacation," Harry shook his head as he sat back down and turned to his mum.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Lily smiled warmly at Neville.

Harry gawked at her, "You're kidding."

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Lily chuckled, "And I'm not kidding. You could fly up to the chalet. The press doesn’t care for the drive and it would give you a chance to break away from the public appearances and your responsibilities for a few days."

She stood and laughed as Harry stared at her like a fish pulled from a lake and Neville attempted to pull him to standing. "I'll talk with James, we'll find a solid week for you to spend at the chalet, and we'll do our best to not let the media know. Then she left Harry gawking after her.

Two weeks later, Harry, Neville, and at Harry's insistence Neville's wife Hannah, Her Majesty's public relations liaison, were aboard the small commuter plane the Royal family owned and heading for the family's chalet up in the mountains of their small country. The flight was short, but they were flying at night to increase the chances that they'd make it up there without alerting every journalist in the capital city that Harry had left.

Harry yawned and looked over the least populated area of his father's kingdom, the lights still on were scattered and few, and Harry hoped beyond hope that this week would be as relaxing as everyone seemed to believe it would be for him.

"Are you excited, Your Highness?" Hannah pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hannah," Harry groaned and adjusted his glasses. He'd opted to forgo his contacts this trip. They drove him crazy half the time anyway.

"My Lord?" She smirked at him and Harry shook his head.

"I don't want titles this trip. I just want a week of not worrying about the press and the next thing they'll say. This week I'm Harry, alright?"

Hannah turned to Neville, "Is he like this all day every day?"

Neville chuckled and nodded, "I think it has to do with how often Lord Black is around."

"That would make sense," Hannah nodded, "Her Majesty complains about his theatrics."

"Please you two," Harry pleaded.

The Longbottom's exchanged a long-suffering look before Neville nodded. "For the next seven days you're Harry and we're just a group of friends vacationing together in the mountains."

And that was exactly what it was. They spent the first two days at the chalet hiking and enjoying the scenery. They went swimming in the lake nearby and they played board games and laughed. Harry stopped fretting about keeping his hair neat and wore his band t-shirts and jeans and old trainers. By the end of the second day, Harry finally felt like himself again. He felt free.

"Let's go to the market today," Harry said as they sat down to breakfast on their third day. "We can grab something there for lunch and wander a bit."

Neville looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "Harry, I thought the whole point of this was to avoid the public eye - hence the mountain chalet as the vacation spot."

"Come on, Nev, I doubt anyone will pay three friends walking around any notice." Harry countered.

Hannah stared intently at him. "I don't think anyone will really recognize him, love. His glasses and hair throw you off enough, and his outfits are ones we'd never let him out of his quarters in while at the capital. With you and I there as well to run interference, a quick jaunt down to town and back should be alright."

"Hannah you're my new favorite!" Harry beamed at her.

Neville sighed, "If my wife and my next monarch are going to team up against me I don't see I have much choice."

Shortly before noon, the three set off for town, walking at Harry's insistence.

It felt good to walk about the town as a nobody, and Harry adored the anonymity he seemed to have in a pair of glasses and unkempt hair. They stopped into shops and Harry even took time to talk to people. They lay out on the lawn near the center of town to eat their lunch and Harry wondered what it would take to never leave.

"We should get ice cream," Hannah said as they lay in the summer sun, breathing in the mountain air.

"I saw a place, back by the market entrance," Neville chuckled as Hannah jumped up.

"Well come on you two!"

"You two go ahead, I'll save our spot on the lawn." Harry gestured them towards the ice cream.

"I'm not supposed to leave you, Harry." Neville stopped rising and sat back down.

Harry groaned, "Neville, can you see the ice cream spot from here?"

Neville strained his eyes and then nodded, "Just barely."

"So you're not leaving me alone, you'll be able to see me the whole time," Harry smirked at him. "Now go take a few minutes with your wife and let me show the town I'm old enough to sit on the lawn until my parents return like a good little boy."

Neville looked up at Hannah and the look in his eyes told Harry he'd already won. "We'll be quick," Neville stood and took Hannah's hand.

Harry watched them go and sighed, it was hard to see his best friend get all the things he wanted but was sure he'd never have, at least not like them. His parents had the classic fairytale story, but nothing about Harry's life felt like a fairytale. Romance didn't just fall into this real Prince's lap.

He'd been so busy watching Neville and Hannah walk away that he didn't notice the woman walking towards him until she tripped over him on the lawn.

She cried out as she fell and Harry was caught in a flash of red which he later identified as the lady's hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She said pulling herself off of him. "I was just so caught up thinking that I stopped paying attention to where I was going and I know that's an awful excuse but really I'm sorry!"

Harry had been rendered momentarily speechless by the woman before him. Her red hair was stunning as it framed her freckled face and made her brown eyes look like the deepest forest. He couldn't seem to form any thought as he gazed at her.

"Are you alright?" She knelt before him and Harry was suddenly aware that he hadn't moved or spoken since she fell over him.

"Er...yes. Sorry, I, I was surprised is all. I'm, I'm Harry." He pushed up and offered her his hand, resisting the practiced part of him that went to kiss her hand as she took his, shaking it firmly.

"Ginny," she smiled at him and his heart sang.

"I, I hope you won't find this too forward, but, would you be interested in an ice cream by any chance?" The words left Harry's mouth before he really had a chance to think them through and his stomach plummeted to the lawn when he heard them.

Ginny laughed at him, "Do you make a point of buying ice cream for women who trip over you?"

"You're the first," he fisted a hand in his hair, suddenly very nervous that she would say no.

"How about you let me buy you a cone, to make up for trampling you?" She stood and offered him her hand.

Everything in Harry's body screamed at the thought of Ginny buying him a cone, but there was something about a woman who could hold her own that was enchanting, and like a snake to a snake charmer, Harry nodded and took her hand to stand.

"Can I buy you a cone to apologize for being an oblivious blob that didn't even hear you coming because I was also lost in thought?" Harry tried to not let the electricity he felt at her hand touching his render him incapacitated.

"So we're basically buying our own cones then aren't we?" Ginny smirked at him.

"No, because I'll order what I want and you'll pay and you'll order what you want and I'll pay and then we'll trade cones." Harry chuckled and wondered if he touched her hand again he'd feel the same electricity from the first time.

"That all sounds very complicated," Ginny laughed.

"I could buy both cones," Harry shrugged, and his heart skipped a beat when she turned to look up at him, suddenly noticing she wasn't very tall.

"That, Harry, is what most people refer to as a date." Ginny's eyes bore into his and Harry simultaneously wanted to back away and step forward to meet the challenge she seemed to be giving him.

"Why I do believe you're right," Harry tried to put some substance behind his voice as he took the proverbial step forward.

Ginny held his gaze for a moment longer before smiling, "Alright, I think I can handle you buying both cones."

Harry's chest seemed to roar in excitement.

Then he spotted Neville and Hannah.

If there was ever a time Harry attempted to put a million things into one look, it was this moment. Thankfully Hannah seemed to get the message because she suddenly became very interested in something in a shop window and pulled a rather disgruntled looking Neville over with her.

"So do you have any awful ice cream tastes I should be aware of beforehand?" Ginny smirked up at him. "Because if you order avocado ice cream I will walk away and never look back."

"They make avocado ice cream?" Harry was sure the face he made was ridiculous because Ginny burst out laughing.

"Yes, for some horrible terrible reason, they do." Ginny smiled as he opened the door for her.

"I'm a butter pecan guy, myself, but you strike me as someone who goes for those flavors that have all the chunks and pieces in them." Harry felt her brush up against him as they waited their turn in line and attempted to not let his breathing betray how she made him weak in the knees

"What if I decided to prove you wrong and just ordered vanilla?" She raised an eyebrow at him and Harry tried to inconspicuously wipe the sweat off his palms.

"You'd suffer through a flavor you don't like just to prove me wrong?" Harry liked this woman, she had spunk.

"I might, but I don't think I will today. I really want to try their newest flavor." There was a light in her eye as she turned to the handwritten chalkboard listing the day's flavors.

When Ginny had her blueberry muffin surprise and Harry his butter pecan, he decided to save Neville from having an aneurysm and led them back to the lawn they'd met at. Neville and Hannah sat a few yards from them.

"So what brings you this far into the hills? Not many people are willing to make the six-hour drive to get here." Ginny's tongue was bright blue from the blueberry ice cream she was licking far too slowly in Harry's opinion because his mind was racing with how attractive the action was.

Harry just caught himself from giving away how much quicker it was to get to this town when you could fly. "I just really needed a vacation." Harry shrugged. "Work has been draining and my family and friends thought I should get away for a week."

"How far into your week are you?" Ginny looked up over the shops and into the mountains.

"Today is day three," he smiled as his gaze followed hers.

"It appears to be working then, you don't look drained at all now." She turned to smile at him and Harry's heart did a flip.

"I don't feel drained at the moment at all," then he waxed bold, "I'd like to blame part of it on present company."

Ginny's smile turned to a smirk, "That was rather smooth. Are you always so charming with women Harry?"

Harry leaned a bit closer, "Actually, no. You seem to have some sort of effect on me."

"Do I?" She was closer now; Harry could almost count the freckles on her face. He nodded and was seriously considering closing the distance to kiss her when the church bells pealed out the hour and made him jump back.

Harry had never had reason to curse church bells or the time, but in that moment he would have been willing to sign a decree banishing them both.

Ginny cleared her throat. "I have to get back. I'm only visiting from the capital as well and my family will be expecting me to help make dinner. Thanks for the ice cream, Harry."

She moved to stand and panic overtook Harry. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Ginny froze and her gaze locked on Harry's hand loosely grasping hers. Harry moved closer.

"Depends, what time?" Ginny smirked at him and Harry's heart could have lifted him off the ground for how light he felt.

"How about lunch again, if you're free? I'll meet you here, at noon?" Harry held his breath as she looked back at him and then down at his hand still grasping hers.

A slow shy smile crossed her lips, "It's a date."

Not even letting go of Ginny's hand could dampen the smile on Harry's face as Ginny waved before turning and heading for her parents’ home.

Harry watched her go until Neville's voice pulled him back to reality.

"So, we're coming back here for lunch tomorrow then?" There was a level of teasing to his voice that Harry knew he was making fun of him, but he couldn't have cared less while thinking about seeing Ginny again.

"Harry," Hannah waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you," he ducked to watch Ginny disappear down the main road.

"If you like her this much, you ought to tell her who you are." Hannah admonished as Neville pulled Harry up to standing. "She'd do well too, very photogenic and she isn't afraid to stand her ground I gleaned from the snippets of conversation I heard. It would be easy to introduce her to the public and then she'd look amazing at all your events."

"No," Harry cut Hannah off. "I'm not telling her anything, and there will be absolutely no public involvement in this." He started for the chalet.

"Harry," Neville caught up to him, "she deserves to know who you are."

"Why? So she can get scared away before she even has the chance to get to know me?" Harry picked up his pace. "I'm not risking it, Neville."

"Then promise us this," Hannah grabbed his arm, "If you want to continue seeing her after this vacation, you tell her who you are." Harry went to protest but Hannah held up her hand. "Because, if you want to keep this away from the public eye, then she needs to be on board with it."

"You'd help me keep a relationship under wraps?" Harry looked at Hannah dubiously.

Hannah laughed, "Harry, I work for your mother. Do you have any idea how many surprises I've helped pull off for both your father and the population? If you want this a secret, I really just need her to be on board and we make it happen."

Harry stared at Hannah a moment before nodding slowly as the hope for a private relationship started to bloom within him. It was an exhilarating thought.

"Alright," Harry smiled, "if I still want to see her come Saturday, I'll bring her up to the chalet and we can broach the subject with her."

"I didn't catch her name," Neville smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"Ginny."

Noon came slowly the next day, and Harry was sure he was driving Neville and Hannah mad, but their frustration faded away from his thoughts as he spotted Ginny sitting on the lawn waiting for him.

"Ah, you were serious," Ginny smiled up at him and took the hand he offered to help her stand.

"I may joke from time to time, but I'll never stand you up." Harry smiled down at her and waited for her to release his hand.

She didn't.

"Hmm you speak as though there will be more than one opportunity to prove that," Ginny stepped closer to him and Harry felt his pulse double

"I'd very much like those opportunities," Harry stepped close enough to see the individual freckles on her face.

Harry thought he heard Ginny's breath catch, but she seemed to recover and started to pull him up the road.

"Well, start off your first opportunity right and buy a poor girl some lunch."

Harry quickly matched her stride and he laughed. "What would the fair Lady like to be treated to?"

"What are you? A walking Shakespeare play?" Ginny gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder, still grasping his hand. "Who talks like that?"

"It's called wooing," Harry tried to hide the embarrassment he felt, "and the fact that you're noticing means its working, right?"

Ginny smirked and turned to look up at him, "It means I'm listening."

Lunch was more fun today than it had been yesterday, and Harry's mind reeled from it. Infatuated wasn't an accurate descriptor of what he felt. Harry was fairly certain he'd grown attached over the nearly eight hours they'd had together. They lay out on the lawn and were enjoying the clouds overhead as they held hands.

"Tomorrow?" Harry turned and asked as he heard the chapel bells ring out the hour

Ginny smiled at him, "Fancy a hike?"

Harry realized that leaving the lawn would make it difficult for Neville and Hannah to follow. But they'd promised this trip he was just Harry, it would probably be alright for them to be along, especially if he wanted this to become something more than lunch dates over the next few days. "Would you be alright if two of my friends were along? They've come up for my vacation."

Ginny seemed to consider it and Harry held his breath. "Alright," she finally nodded, "I think I'd like to meet your friends. I bet they could give me all the details about why you talk like a Shakespearean actor."

Harry rolled onto his side and poked her stomach. "One time I say something poetic and now I'm a Shakespearean actor? You'll inflate my ego talking like that."

Ginny shrieked and poked him back, "Enough you!"

The teasing and poking continued for a few moments before Ginny pushed up to leave and Harry stood with her.

"You don't have to get up every time I stand, Harry." She chuckled, but she seemed to find it funny, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't read into it more.

"Just trying to keep you around a bit longer is all," Harry took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

He was shocked at how well she fit in his arms, how her head was the perfect height to rest against his chest, how his heart seemed to leave his body behind as it fluttered away.

She pulled back and Harry resisted the urge to keep her where she was. “I'll show you my favorite hike tomorrow.” She took another step back and Harry ran his hand along her waist and hip before she stepped back again and was out of his reach.

“I can't wait,” he smiled as she slowly walked away, glancing back periodically as Harry watched her go like a lovesick fool.

When she was finally out of sight, Harry turned to see Hannah dozing against Neville and he smiled. That level of happiness didn't seem so far away anymore.

“We're going on a hike tomorrow,” Harry chuckled at how Hannah jumped at his voice. “And,” Harry cut off Neville before he could object, “she's agreed to meet and have my two friends along for it.”

Neville relaxed visibly. “Thank you for that, it'll be immensely easier to do my job not having to trail along behind the two of you.”

Harry helped Neville to stand, “You've done magnificently at it though, I've not noticed you half the time.”

Neville chuckled as he gave Hannah a hand up off the lawn, “Glad I can earn my keep.”

While Harry knew it was necessary, he was nervous, incredibly so, for Ginny to meet Hannah and Neville. Not so much because he thought it wouldn't go over well, but because if today went as well as the last two days had gone, he'd have to tell Ginny who he was in order to see her again. Harry tried not to pace as they waited for Ginny. He kept toying with a strap on his rucksack willing his feet to remain still.

“Ready?” Ginny's voice sounded behind him and Harry couldn't help the stupid grin that took over his face.

“I think so,” he turned and decided to wax bold and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't pull away from him as he moved to introduce her, electing instead to wrap an arm around his waist. Harry tried to recover from the moment of elation he felt by wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

“Ginny, this is my best friend Neville and his wife Hannah. Neville, Hannah, this is Ginny.”

Ginny shook their hands, “I'm excited to learn all the embarrassing details about Harry.”

Hannah laughed, “I'm sure we'll get to those. Harry tells us you're taking us up into the mountains.”

Ginny nodded, “It's my favorite hike. I grew up in this town and it’s still my favorite place.”

“Sounds like we're in for a treat then,” Neville pulled his rucksack on, “Lead on, Ginny.”

A treat ended up being an understatement. Ginny took them along a hunter’s trail for a mile or so before it opened up into a meadow of heather.

“This is beautiful!” Hannah exclaimed as they walked into the clearing.

Ginny smiled back at her, “I love it here, but this is just the first part. We can eat lunch here and then we’ll follow another hunter’s trail up to a small waterfall. From there we follow another trail to an area that overlooks the entire valley. That’s my favorite part, I love being able to look out over everything.”

“That sounds amazing,” Harry pulled Ginny’s hand till she was close enough to wrap his arm around her waist.

“I’m glad you think so,” Ginny smiled up at him. “Let’s eat, the sooner we finish up here the sooner we can get to that look out. I haven’t been up to it since last year; I’m antsy to get back.”

Ginny’s description of the lookout did it little justice in Harry’s opinion. He was speechless as he stood looking out over the entire valley and at the mountain peaks that surrounded them. It was a feeling he’d never experienced before, a sense of peace and calm and awe that he couldn’t put into words. It was beauty in a way he’d never experienced it. It was breathtaking in a way that made his heart stop. It was enchanting and captivating in a way that made him never want to leave the rock he sat upon with his arms wrapped around Ginny.

“Why do I live in the capital?” He whispered, more so to himself, but Ginny chuckled.

“Because it’s nearly impossible to make a living up here. There are the few tourists that come in the summer, but almost no one wants to come up here in the winter, there are ski resorts closer to the capital so no one wants to put one up here, and so unless you can buy out one of the small shops on the main road, there’s not much you can do but scrape by.” She sighed. “It’s a dual edged sword too, because if it were to happen that some sort of tourist industry came up here, we’d be sharing this look out with other people right now. The hunter’s trails would become more manicured and widened. You’d have people trampling the heather meadows, and scaring the wildlife, you’d lose a part of this. But you gain a lot too, you gain the public desire to keep it a recreational area and you don’t have to worry about losing it all to mining or to something else ridiculous like that.”

Harry nodded, he’d never been terribly concerned about the mountains before, but now, listening to how much Ginny loved her home and sitting in awe of how amazingly beautiful it was here, Harry was overwhelmed with this desire to do right by them. To preserve them and the people who chose to scrape by in exchange for living someplace where beauty was preserved.

“When do you leave for the capital?” Harry asked after it had been quiet for a moment.

“I’m leaving after lunch. My parents have been a bit put out with all the time I’m spending in town, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you tomorrow.” She sighed and snuggled into his chest.

Harry’s heart increased its pace two-fold. Neville and Hannah were a few yards away, and Harry realized this might be the time they’d need to have the conversation that was causing Harry a great deal of excitement and dread.

“We live in the capital full time, you and I.” Harry ran a hand through her hair, fastened back at the nape of her neck.

“Are you asking to see me again in the capital?” Ginny turned back and her smile was bright enough to power the sun.

Harry took a deep breath, “I don’t think I’d be happy if this was the only place I got to see you, Gin.”

Ginny’s smile seemed to grow impossibly wider. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips softly to his. Harry was sure there was never a point in his life previous that moment that he was really alive. Ginny’s lips were soft against his, but the electricity that filled his veins was overpowering and it stopped his heart and lungs. And though his vitals returned when she pulled away, Harry almost would have preferred death to the feeling of her lips leaving his.

“I’d love to see you again when we’re both back at the capital.” Her voice was quiet, but there was an excitement in her voice and Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

He leaned in again and this time, he wasn’t going to let the kiss end so quickly. He brought a hand to her cheek as his lips explored hers, and when she sighed against him and parted her lips, Harry tentatively brushed her lips with his tongue. When she brushed her tongue against his lips, Harry was surprised the electricity he was feeling didn’t electrocute him right there. He’d frankly forgotten anything around him aside from the beautiful woman wrapped in his arms with her lips on his.

At least until Neville cleared his throat.

Ginny pulled back and bit her lip with a shy smile; a light tinge had cropped into her cheeks and an imprint of where his glasses had pressed into her face. Harry wasn’t sure the mountains could compare to this.

“I hate to intrude,” Neville chuckled, “but if we want to get back before dark, we should get going.”

Ginny looked at her watch and sighed. “Yeah, at this rate our walk through town will be in the dark.”

Harry suddenly realized that their conversation had to be while moving and he didn’t necessarily fancy that, but if he wasn’t going to see Ginny tomorrow, then it had to be on the hike down.

“So,” Harry started as they began their descent. “There’s one thing to being able to see me in the capital.”

He heard Hannah choke on the drink of water she’d been trying to take.

“Don’t tell me,” Ginny smiled cheekily at him, “you’re really an international spy and my King can’t know you’re here.”

Harry laughed, “That sounds a right bit better than the truth.”

“You’re an exiled outlaw?” Ginny teased again.

“I’m the Crown Prince,” Harry said it quickly and braced for Ginny’s reaction.

Ginny laughed, “Ok, ok, so what’s the issue, you work out of the country a lot?”

Harry fisted a hand in his hair, “Well, the King does send me to do foreign relations on occasion.”

Ginny froze and turned to look at him. Slowly she reached up and pulled his glasses off his face, even in her blurred state, Harry saw the color drain from her face.

Gently he took his glasses back and placed them on his face before taking her hand. “I’m afraid I wasn’t joking, Gin. I am Crown Prince Harry.”

Ginny didn’t respond beyond to just stare at him.

“Ginny, I’m Her Majesty’s public relations liaison,” Hannah stepped up next to her. “Harry wanted a bit of time away from the public eye, and I’m sure you know the Royal family owns a chalet here. Her Majesty thought this was a good place for him to have a week of relaxation. Harry chose to make it a week of anonymity.”

Ginny nodded her face still wide in an expression of shock. Harry desperately wanted her to say something, anything.

“We could keep this entirely just between the four of us.” Harry took Ginny’s hand in his. “No one would know, you wouldn’t have any of the media after you, it would be like not dating the Crown Prince at all, just Harry.”

“You talk like you’re two people, Harry.” Ginny finally spoke and while it wasn’t necessarily in the affirmative, Harry decided to be happy it wasn’t a rejection.

“He really is,” Neville stepped forward. “There’s a certain set of requirements for the Crown Prince, and many of those traits aren’t really Harry at all, but he has to put them on in order to do his job.”

Ginny looked down at Harry’s hand holding hers, before looking up between the three of them. “I, I really don’t know.”

“How about this,” Harry was never so grateful that Hannah was his friend because in that moment he didn’t think he could answer Ginny. “Let’s get you Harry’s personal number, and then you can think about it and let him know after you’ve had a chance to think it through.”

Ginny stood still for a moment before nodding slowly, “Alright,” she pulled out her phone and handed it to Harry.

Harry slowly typed in his name and phone number, then he laid his heart on the line, and in the notes section he typed five words that seemed to encompass everything he was thinking. Please give us a chance. He handed the phone back to Ginny and she took a deep breath as she pocket it.

“Let’s get going,” she sighed.

The hike back down was beautiful as the sun set behind the mountain peaks, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to care. Ginny wouldn’t look at him, and her bright smile was nowhere to be found. Instead, she watched her feet as she hiked down and led them back to the main road.

When they made it back down, she finally looked up at Harry, and his heart fell at the sadness in her eyes, “Goodbye, Harry.”

She didn’t wait for a response, turning on her heels and walking towards her childhood home.

Harry watched her until well after she was lost in the darkness that was falling around them.

“Come on, Harry,” Hannah’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Harry nodded and walked silently back to the chalet. Tomorrow they’d head home. Tomorrow he’d return to his life as the Crown Prince, to the life that he was now certain would forever deny him of any happiness.

Harry headed straight for his quarters when they made it back, but before he started up the stairs, he turned back to Neville and Hannah.

“Do me one last favor,” He ran a hand in his hair and sighed, “This situation, it doesn't leave the three of us.”

“Of course, Harry,” Neville nodded sympathetically. Hannah looked like she might cry, but she nodded and Harry moved to his quarters, sure that if he saw Hannah cry he’d lose what little control he had over himself.

For the first few days back in the capital, Harry held out a bit of hope that Ginny would text him or call him. He answered every single call he got on his personal number, and he kept kicking himself for not getting her number before he’d told her he was the Crown Prince, at least then he’d stop hoping every call was her. After the first week, Harry resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to hear from her, and he stopped carrying his phone around.

It was three weeks after the vacation, two weeks after he’d accepted that his station had effectively scared off the best damn thing that ever happened to him, when he picked up his phone after a day of running from one meeting to another because his dad wanted him to start learning the ruling side of things as well as all the charitable work that his mum had him doing, that Harry noticed a missed call and a text message from the same number.

Harry opened the text and his heart hit the floor.

Can we talk? - Ginny

Harry jumped up and ran. Harry was staying in the palace for the rest of the day and had told Neville to convince Hannah to take the rest of the day off and go enjoy themselves. Now he needed their help.

“Neville!” Harry shouted as he spotted him turning towards the wing of the palace that housed the offices of everyone who worked for the Royal family.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Neville immediately became highly aware, and then confused when he didn’t see anything actively pursuing the Crown Prince.

Harry handed Neville his phone and tried to catch his breath as Neville’s eyes went wide.

“Can you help me?” Harry tried to calm his breathing from both the run and the adrenaline that hit from reading Ginny’s text message.

Neville gave him a half smile and nodded, “Head back to your quarters, Hannah and I will be along in a few moments.”

Harry tried desperately to walk calmly, to keep his general appearance and demeanor normal, but his heart was racing at the glimmer of hope that maybe, maybe Ginny thought that it was worth a go with him, because she’d been all he thought about for the last three weeks.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were seated around a table in Harry’s study and Hannah was explaining the options they had.

“I think it would be best to have this initial conversation under the cover of darkness, and probably in the public relations offices. No one pays attention to us coming and going at odd hours.”

“So what do I reply with?” Harry kept turning his phone round and round in his hands.

“It would honestly be better if you called her instead of texting, most everything as far as meeting places should be verbally communicated only when possible. You can still text her, but in regards to when you see each other, try not to put anything in writing.” Hannah continued.

“Ok, so you’re sure that there won’t be anyone there Sunday evening?” Harry asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

“Yes Harry, and I’ll be there to run interference if something comes up.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.”

He dialed Ginny’s number, now saved in his phone, and waited as it rang.

“Hi,” Ginny’s voice sounded over the receiver and Harry felt like he was back at the chalet with his hand wrapped around hers and all the cares of the country weren’t waiting to sit on his shoulders.

“Hi, Gin,” Harry tried to breathe, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“So, are we ok to talk now? Or, how is this going to work?”

“Well,” Harry started, “If you’d like to talk in person, Hannah has a way for us to talk in private Sunday night if that works for you.” Harry held his breath as Ginny went quiet and for a moment he wondered if the call had dropped.

“Alright, I think I’d prefer that,” Ginny’s voice seemed warmer suddenly and Harry wondered if he’d imagined it.

“Great,” Harry felt something in his chest that he’d never felt before as he gave Ginny all the details to see each other Sunday night.

The two days he had to wait seemed to take an eternity.

But finally, Harry was sitting on a desk in an unoccupied office full of miscellaneous pieces of unused furniture waiting for Hannah to bring Ginny back. He’d come from a charitable event and was still in his suit though he’d removed his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his dress shirt. His hair was still slicked into place in the way that made his head hurt and his contacts were starting to kill him, but he didn’t want to risk being late for Ginny, or worse being pulled into something that he couldn’t get out of and miss out on seeing her at all.

Neville chuckled as Harry tapped a rhythm out on the table, but Harry chose to ignore it, he was too wound up to really talk at the moment.

Finally, Harry heard Hannah’s knock on the door and he just about fell over himself getting to the door. Ginny stood next to Hannah and Harry felt lighter than he had in the last three weeks. He restrained himself from his gut reaction to kiss her and instead opted for gawking at her with a stupid smile on his face like a madman.

“Hi,” he finally managed to regain control of his ability to speak.

She smiled at him and Harry felt a spark of optimism blossom in his heart. “Hi, Harry.”

“I’ll just be on the other side of the door,” Neville smiled at the two of them as Hannah gave Ginny a bit of a push and she stepped into the room, shutting the door, and leaving them alone.

“You look great,” Harry finally said something after they’d both stared at the closed door for far too long.

“You look so different,” Ginny looked at him like he was a different person and part of it killed Harry.

“Just think about it like my uniform,” Harry reached out and tentatively took her hand. “The man with messy hair and glasses is really me; this is what I look like when I have to do my job.”

Ginny nodded and was quiet for a moment. “I’ve been thinking and I want to give us a chance. I’m sorry it took me three weeks to figure that out, honestly, I had written you off in my head the moment I said goodbye to you that night, but…” she smiled to herself and looked down at her trainers, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Harry finally stopped holding himself back and pulled Ginny into him and kissed her. He sighed as she melted against him and Harry wasted no time in deepening the kiss.

“I’ve been thinking about you this whole time too,” He whispered against her.

Ginny kissed him passionately, as though knowing he was just as invested in her as she was in him broke down some sort of wall.

“What’s next?” she sighed as he moved to kiss her neck.

“We talk to Hannah,” Harry felt her knees start to give way when he spoke against her skin. He smirked and brought his lips back to hers, “She has all the details figured out.”

“In a moment, yeah,” Ginny asked as she ran her hands along his chest.

“They’ll wait for us,” Harry chuckled.

When they finally made it out of the office, Hannah and Neville looked thoroughly amused, but Harry couldn’t be damned. Ginny was going to give this a shot; she was going to give him a shot.

At first, they met Sundays in the public relations offices. Ginny would pick up take away and they’d eat and talk. Sometimes Hannah and Neville would join them, other times they’d leave Harry and Ginny to themselves. Harry finally convinced Ginny to let him pay her back for half the meals she brought. They texted endlessly, and Harry had to start giving his phone to Neville during events and meetings, especially with his parents because he was incapable of not checking it and responding to Ginny instantly. Ginny found this hilarious.

It was a dreary winter night nearly six months after they’d started their relationship when Ginny asked Hannah a question he’d been trying to figure out himself for a couple of months.

“When do I get to leave the public relations offices? Not that I’m complaining, but it’d be nice to have a date that isn’t the same as the last six months.”

Hannah leaned back in her chair and turned her fork around in her fingers, “We could probably figure something out. It would be best to stay on the grounds, but we’ll be risking the King and Queen finding out. Are the two of you alright with that?”

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. He hadn’t had anything proper that day and looked very much like himself and not the Crown Prince. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

Harry squeezed her hand and smiled, “They’ll disown me and adopt you.”

“Do you just want to bring them in on this?” Neville asked.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t see Mum taking to us keeping this under wraps. When they find out, she’ll probably make us go public with it.”

Hannah nodded, “Those were my thoughts exactly. If you’d like, we can set up for you to enter through the public relations offices, and then Neville or I can get you to Harry’s quarters. You’d have access to the private gardens and the Prince’s quarters has a small kitchen, you’d be able to make meals instead of buying takeaway every week.”

“Could we find a way to meet more frequently?” Harry asked.

Hannah nibbled on the end of her fork, “You’d be risking the staff finding out, Harry.”

Harry groaned.

“You could just come out that you’re dating,” Neville chuckled.

“I’m not exposing Ginny to that,” Harry shook his head.

“Harry,” Ginny grabbed his hand, “I’m not ashamed to be dating you.”

“The press isn’t nice when it comes to dating,” Harry insisted stubbornly. “I’m not going to let them drag you through the mud.”

“How about we stick to Sunday nights for now?” Hannah interrupted, “And we can move these meetings to your quarters.”

Harry ran a hand into his hair and sighed. “Alright, I’m alright with that for now if Ginny is.”

Ginny nodded, and then smirked at Harry, “I’m sure the furniture in your quarters is much better than the furniture in these offices.”

And then their norm became making a late dinner together on Sundays, snuggling up together on one of the couches and throwing something on one of the televisions. After a couple of months, Hannah just gave Ginny a key card to the offices, and Ginny would let herself in and make her way to Harry’s quarters. When Ginny started spending the night, Harry started to realize that hiding his happiness wasn’t going to last for long. In fact, it didn’t last two weeks after that revelation.

He and Ginny were a bit preoccupied, in his bed, and so when the His Grace Sirius Black walked into Harry’s quarters and found the main rooms empty, he went to harass his godson in his room.

His laughter made Ginny bolt under the covers and Harry turned ready to kill his godfather.

“What the Hell, Sirius?”

“I just thought I’d spend some quality time with my godson, but obviously you’ve found someone more appealing for the night.” Sirius laughed as he backed away from the door.

“Wait,” Harry groaned, “Will you wait in the sitting room? We’ll be out in a moment.”

Sirius nodded as his laughter brought tears to his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m never coming out of here,” Ginny declared as Harry tried to pull the covers back.

“Gin,” Harry ran a hand over her back, “Gin, it’s going to be alright. Sirius is a bit of a dramatic prat some days, but he really does care. He’ll love you more than my parents probably. But he’s shite at keeping secrets from my dad, so we’re probably going to have to at least tell my parents.”

Ginny groaned and pulled the covers further over her head. “None of that changes the fact that this man saw me partially naked, Harry!”

Harry tried not to laugh, leave it to Sirius to make his dating life harder even when he didn’t know Harry had a dating life.

“Come on, love,” Harry burrowed under the covers with her and laughed at the web of red her hair was creating around her. “I promise, we’ll make this as painless as possible. I love you and I refuse to let anyone hurt you.”

Ginny sighed and moved her hair to better look at him, “Let’s get this over with.”

Sirius sat lounging on one of the chairs and chuckled when the couple emerged from the bedroom.

“Sirius,” Harry guided Ginny up to him, “This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Sirius stood, “Your parents haven’t mentioned a girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you, Ginny.” He shook Ginny’s hand and then looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed, “We’ve been keeping it under wraps for almost a year now.”

Sirius beamed at him, “I knew you were more like your father and me than your mum! Nearly a year? That’s amazing! I’m proud, Harry, immensely proud!”

“We might as well go find Mum and Dad,” Harry sighed.

“Why?” Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him.

Harry laughed, “When was the last time you kept something from Dad for longer than 24 hours.”

Sirius pouted, “That’s a low blow, Harry.”

“True though,” Harry smirked as he took Ginny’s hand. “You’re not welcome to come along by the way.”

“Sure, leave me to my own devices in your quarters, that’s a great idea…” Sirius gave him a challenging stare and Harry hesitated.

“Don’t tell Mum how you found us,” then he pushed past Sirius and pulled Ginny along with him.

“You alright?” Harry asked Ginny quietly as they walked down the corridor.

She chuckled nervously, “I’m alright, I just am trying to decide which is going to be worse, meeting the King and Queen as the woman currently dating their son, or telling my family that I’ve been lying to them for almost a year and have been dating the Crown Prince.”

“I’m far more nervous about the press finding out we’re dating than either of those situations, honestly.” Harry shuddered.

“Well, we’re going to end up with all of those scenarios here in the next while so we might as well get used to it. At least we had almost a year to ourselves, yeah?” Ginny smiled up at him and Harry found that when he looked into her eyes, the fear that the press would scare Ginny away was gone. He felt confident that she’d stand by him, through it all. As he walked into his parents’ quarters, he decided maybe the press would get their introduction to Ginny as his fiancé, assuming she’d take him.

The look of happiness on his mother’s face also told him she’d known for a while and was just ecstatic to finally get to meet the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gripped Ginny's hand as his parents looked up expectantly at him and Ginny and Sirius.

 

“Mum, Dad, do you have a moment?” Harry asked, and Ginny could practically hear her own heartbeat.

 

“Sure, son” the King turned in his chair, and Ginny was struck by how much Harry looked like him. It was amazing how different they all looked when they weren't dressed for public appearances. Ginny was ninety percent sure the King's tracksuit had a chocolate syrup stain over his right lapel.

 

“Do we know you?” Suddenly Ginny realized that the King was speaking to her, and he was staring at her as she stared at the chocolate syrup stain on his tracksuit.

 

Ginny had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to bow or curtsy? She’d never really cared all that much about her monarch until that exact instance and she was woefully unprepared for how to behave. Thankfully her monarch’s son was head over heels for her and swept in to rescue her.

 

“Dad, Mum, this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend for about the last year.” Harry moved his arm around her waist and Ginny was immediately grateful for the extra support.

 

“Hi,” she managed to smile and speak with at least some semblance of confidence, she hoped. She wasn’t prepared for the hug that followed from Her Majesty. She was suddenly swept up in a hug that reminded her of her own mother and everything started to feel so much better.

 

“I’ve wanted so badly to meet you!” The Queen smiled at her as she pulled back. “Please don’t feel embarrassed, Ginny. You’ve made my son so happy and I simply can’t wait to show you off to the world!”

 

“Slow down, Mum,” Harry pulled Ginny back to him and Ginny couldn’t help the laughter that came rolling out of her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ginny tried to calm her laughter, “This just isn’t what I expected.” She could not stop laughing. This was absurd; she was dating the Crown Prince, meeting their Majesties in their lounge clothes, having just been found by Duke Sirius Black _in bed_ with the Crown Prince.

 

And then Harry started laughing, and Duke Sirius followed and then the Queen and the King, and they were a sight laughing in the Royal sitting room at the ridiculousness of their situation.

 

In the fit of their laughter, the King looked over at the Duke, “Why are you here?”

 

Ginny laughed harder as Harry’s face went bright red.

 

“I happened to discover the young couple,” the Duke laughed, “Harry was showing Ginny something in his bedroom.”

 

Ginny was sure she looked a right sight. She was laughing so hard she could barely stand. She was sure her face was as red as her hair, and she had tears rolling down her face. But nothing could have prepared her for the King’s response.

 

“Damnit, Sirius! You can’t go walking into people’s bedrooms! I swear I’m going to decree that Marlene has to keep an eye on you at all times!”

 

“You’ll ruin my marriage with that, you will!” the Duke laughed and Ginny nearly fell to the floor in laughter as the King took a playful swing at his friend.

 

“As you can tell,” the Queen laughed, “we’re a far cry from what the general population likes to think of us.”

 

Ginny nodded and finally seemed to gain control of her laughter. “It’s not what I expected, Your Majesty.”

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake dear,” the Queen shook her head and laughed. “My name is Lily; you’ll only need to ‘Your Majesty’ us in front of the press and some of the lower nobility. This is James,” she gestured to the King, “and this is Sirius. His wife Marlene is visiting family but you’ll meet her when she returns. And you’ll meet Remus and Dora and Teddy at some point too. We’re a strange mashed up little family, but I hope you’ll come to feel comfortable with us.”

 

Ginny was completely thrown; she’d been worried about this, she’d been completely sure that when this meeting happened it was going to be all pomp and circumstance, but here she was, embracing the Queen - Lily - and watching the King - James - try to wrestle his friend, while Harry looked like he might die of embarrassment next to her.

 

“I already do, Lily.”

 

Lily beamed at her.

 

“Everyone take a seat then, it’s time for my favorite part!” James gave Lily’s hand a tug.

 

“You are the most hopeless romantic on the face of this Earth, James, it’s embarrassing!” Sirius rolled his eyes, but he’d already claimed a large cushioned chair.

 

“Just because I take great pleasure in knowing how two people met and got together does not make me the most hopeless romantic in the world!” James shot back as he pulled Lily into his lap.

 

Harry guided Ginny to a small loveseat and pulled her close as they sat down.

 

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Lily interjected, turning to look at Ginny. “Where are you from, dear?”

 

Ginny smiled, “I grew up about five miles from your mountain chalet, Lily.”

 

“I knew it!” Sirius whooped, “I knew he'd meet someone on that vacation! You’re all witness to this! When Marls claims I’m lying you’re all here to confirm that I was right!”

 

James rolled his eyes, “I’m definitely not the most hopeless romantic on Earth, but you may be the most dramatic man on the planet.”

 

“Anyway,” Lily cut across them, “I assume you live here in the capital now?”

 

Ginny nodded, “I live about ten miles into the suburbs, but my job is here in the capital center. I’m a curriculum writer for mathematics.”

 

“Oh dear,” Sirius groaned. “You and Rems are going to be the best of friends.”

 

Harry chuckled at her confused stare, “Remus was a math nerd growing up.”

 

Ginny chuckled, “Well, I suppose we’ll see.”

 

“Ok, so you’re a genius and you choose to impart your genius on the population, all very honorable.” James looked like he was trying not to bounce. “But I want to know how you met Harry!”

 

Harry groaned and buried his face in her hair.

“You might say I simply fell for Harry,” Ginny smirked and Harry looked up at her dumbfounded.

 

“You have got to be kidding me, Gin!”

 

Ginny couldn’t stop the fit of giggles if her life had depended on it.

 

“Come on, Harry! You have to admit it’s a great way to start out the conversation!”

 

Harry shook his head, “I was lamenting my life sitting on the lawn and Ginny was preoccupied while walking and then she tripped over me.”

 

The three listeners on burst into laughter.

 

“Ginny’s right,” James wiped a tear from his eyes, “her version is better.”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Ginny smiled proudly at him and he laughed harder.

 

“So it was love at first sight?” James asked as he regained control of his laughter.

 

Harry chuckled, “It was for me.”

 

Ginny smiled, “I was pretty smitten, but I needed time after he told me who he was. I wasn't sure if I was capable of secretly dating the Crown Prince.”

 

Lily nodded sympathetically, “It's a hard thing to do. It requires a level of sacrifice, and I'm afraid to tell you that the sacrifices will continue, especially once you go public.”

 

“There's no need for all of that just yet,” Harry cut her off. “We've made it nearly a year; I think we can make it a bit longer.”

 

“Wouldn't it be better to do this on our terms, love?” Ginny turned to him. “Wouldn't you prefer to parade me around then have some photographer grab a photo out of context?”

 

Harry sighed and hung his head as he pulled her closer, “I suppose you're right.”

 

Lily caught Ginny's eye and mouthed a silent thank you. Ginny smiled; maybe she would be better at this whole royalty thing than she thought.

 

“There’ll be time enough to discuss all that later on.” James yawned, “But for now, know we're thrilled!” Then he paused, “I mean that Lily and I are thrilled, I wasn't trying to be formal.”

 

Ginny chuckled, “Is that something I get to look forward to with you?” She asked Harry.

 

“Technically you could experience it with me now, Gin.” Harry shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. “My parents and I all speak with the _Royal We_ when we do official state business.”

 

“But like I said, we can teach you the ropes a bit later, when it's not so late. Some of us have a country to run in the morning.” James threw a pillow at Sirius. “And some of you need to be on time, which without your wife around seems to be impossible.”

 

“Oi, I'll be there!” Sirius threw the pillow back at James. “I'm late once this week and now I can't live it down.” He stood and gave a dramatic huff.

 

“You missed the whole meeting!” James shot back, “And once this week is a miracle to the eight times in the last two weeks!”

 

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair and stood to embrace Harry and Ginny. “Talk about how you'd like to proceed with this and the public. When you know what you'd like to do we'll get everything arranged. And if you feel like sharing your time, we'd love to spend more time getting to know you.”

 

Ginny hugged Lily tightly, “Thank you, for everything.”

 

“Sleep well,” James winked and Harry turned bright red. “And Sirius, do keep out of Harry's bedroom.” James turned to his oldest friend.

 

Sirius laughed, “Well now that I know he's finally got himself a girl, I'll definitely knock.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Ginny chuckled as she felt her face grow red.

 

Sirius winked at her before giving the four of them a rather exaggerated and flamboyant bow, “Long live the King!” He shouted before showing himself out.

 

Harry chuckled before taking Ginny's hand. “Thanks, Mum, Dad, we'll let you know what we decide on.”

 

James nodded and wrapped the two of them in a hug, “Sleep well. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell a certain lady how much I fancy her.” He looked over at Lily and grinned. “Think she'll agree to a date?”

 

Lily rolled her eyes and Ginny laughed, “I think she might.”

 

“I like her,” James grinned at Harry.

 

“Me too, Dad,” Harry pulled Ginny into her, “Me too.”

 

Harry and Ginny spent the week avoiding the topic of announcing their relationship to the press, mostly because their main method of communication was texting and Harry didn't want to take chances. So Ginny was antsy to get it over with when she showed up to Harry's rooms the next Sunday.

 

“So,” she started as they began making dinner, “what are we going to do about becoming a public couple?”

 

Harry fidgeted with his pocket. “I, I, I guess first I'd like to know your thoughts on it.” He stammered.

 

Ginny took his arm in her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “My only request is we go see my family and tell them first.”

 

Harry blanched slightly, “Of course! I'm excited to meet your family!” He smiled down at her, but Ginny could see something was off. Something about how his voice went up in pitch was… odd.

 

“So, how does this work?” Ginny asked as she gave Harry a perplexed stare. Why would he be nervous to meet her family? He was their bloody ruler for heaven's sake.

 

“Well, first we'll get Collin, he's my equivalent to Hannah, and between him and probably Mum and Hannah, we'll decide if we want to just start being seen, or if we want to make a formal announcement and sit down for questions and that sort of thing. Then we arrange for guardsmen to set up near your work and home.”

 

“I hadn't thought about that,” Ginny interrupted him. “How does that work out?”

 

“You probably won't see them. They're usually undercover and they don't tend to talk much.” He chuckled, “Believe me, as a kid, I tried “

 

“Ok, so that'll be wired for me,” Ginny looked around Harry's quarters. “Are there guards watching us here, now?”

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head, “No, but there is a camera into the private garden.”

 

Ginny laughed, “Is that why you've never let me out there?”

 

Harry managed to look bashful, “I didn't want to creep you out or worse scare you off.”

 

Ginny felt a tinge of guilt. Harry had told her how the three weeks of her silence had been for him, and while she didn't regret taking that time to figure things out, she felt for the pain he went through.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, love.” Ginny took his hand in hers and pushed up on tiptoe to kiss his lips. Kissing Harry was one of those experiences that left Ginny a bit breathless. The feeling of his lips against hers made her spine tingle and she always felt like her lower back was going to give way and she'd melt to the floor before him.

 

Harry pulled back suddenly and looked down at her. His piercing emerald eyes bore into hers and Ginny's heart began to palpate.

 

“I know,” he smiled down at her, but his smile was lost in the intensity of his stare. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sitting room, flipping off the stove as he walked.

 

“Harry?” Ginny started, but he had already lifted her up and set her gently on the loveseat.

 

Then he knelt before her.

 

“Ginny, I don't want to introduce you to the population as my girlfriend. If you'll have me and all this ridiculous pomp and circumstance and my insane family and the responsibility that shackles me to duty and country, if you'll accept all that as well, I'll do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I want to introduce you to the world as my fiancée, Gin. I want to call you my wife. Ginny, will you marry me?”

 

Ginny felt her heart beat right out of her chest. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears and she launched herself into Harry's arms, toppling both of them to the carpet below. Her lips found his and all she seemed to be able to do was kiss him, kiss this amazing man who was nothing but unexpected, who did nothing the way he was supposed to as Crown Prince, and who made her ridiculously and superbly happy.

 

“I'm taking this as a yes,” Harry breathed as his lips moved to her neck.

 

Ginny suddenly realized she hadn't verbally answered him. “Of course it's a yes!” She pulled back, though not before letting him linger on her favorite spot behind her ear.

 

Harry chuckled and snatched the ring box from where it fell when she'd jumped into his arms. “Now if you don't like this one, we can go pick out something different, there's a room full of these. But this was Grandma Mia’s.”

 

Ginny looked down at the beautiful ring, the wedding ring of the late Queen Mother. She'd seen pictures of it, but she wasn't prepared to see it on her hand.

 

“Harry it's beautiful,” she looked in awe at it, “but it's too much. It's meant for a Queen.”

 

Harry chuckled, “That was part of my speech if you heard. You'll be the Princess here if you marry me. And when my dad passes, hopefully in a hundred or so years, you will be the Queen, Gin.”

 

He took her left hand in his and smiled fondly down at his grandmother's ring. “I'll get you whatever ring you want, love. If you don't like this one, we'll find one you do.”

 

Ginny looked down at her hand and she couldn't help but smile. “I love it, Harry. I'd be honored to wear it.”

 

“There's one catch with this,” Harry smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

 

“I've dated you for almost a year, I'm well aware that there is nothing in Royal life that doesn't have a catch.” Ginny laughed as she linked her wrists behind his head, choosing not to ask how he found out her ring size, as the ring was sized perfectly. Those were details she probably didn't want the answer to.

 

Harry laughed and kissed her. “I'm afraid that will be a theme in our future. But this specific catch is that we will have to do the press option for introducing you to the country. We don't have to answer questions if we don't want to, but we will need to release official photos and other ridiculousness like that.”

 

Ginny sighed and readjusted on the floor, “What if I just move in and then you can hide me until we're married.”

 

“Don't tempt me,” Harry chuckled and pulled her into a heated kiss.

 

They decided, much later, that it would be best to try and introduce Harry to her family that week before getting Collin rolling on the press release.

 

“Collin just tends to get excited, and I don't want to have him accidentally let something slip. What he doesn't know he can't reveal.” Harry had assured her.

 

And just three days later, she was watching her hometown appear under the Royal jet as they flew under the cover of darkness. She hadn't been back home in months and it felt strange to not be driving the shifting mountain roads for the roughly six hours it took to get to her little town. Neville and Hannah sat across from her and Harry. They were good friends at this point. Ginny had only known them a year, but she already felt closer to them than many of her friends, if for no other reason than they shared in the knowledge of her relationship and engagement to the Crown Prince.

 

“Alright, so we’ll take it easy tomorrow morning,” Hannah looked over her notes on her phone. “Then at noon we’ll take the car over to your parents’ house and we’ll get the awkwardness over with. We’ve blocked out the whole day to help your family adjust and come to terms with the amount of news and changes they’ll be getting; we'll also discuss dealing with the press because even with the drive they will get up here.”

 

Harry shook his head, “I wish they wouldn’t.”

 

Ginny squeezed his hand, “It’ll be alright, Harry.”

 

Hannah nodded, “Keep that optimism going around your parents too because we really don’t know exactly how the press is going to react in this instance. They may love that you’re one of the people, or they may use it against you. It all depends on what they think will sell right now, so we all will hope for the best.”

 

Harry ran a hand into his hair and shook his head. “I swear Hannah, if they drag Ginny or her family through the dirt…”

 

“Harry,” Ginny took his hand from his hair and held it in both of hers. “It’s going to be alright, stop psyching yourself out over this.”

 

Harry sighed and kissed her hands, “I hope you’re right.”

 

If she was honest, she was much more concerned about her mother’s reaction than she was about the press.

 

But time waits for no one, and before Ginny could blink she was in her and Harry’s room pulling the last of her things into her bag before they were to set out for her childhood home.

 

“Ready?” Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“Hmmm,” Ginny leaned back into him and smiled as Harry began kissing her neck. “Can we just stay here and do this instead?”

 

Harry chuckled against her and Ginny nearly melted to the floor in front of him.

 

“I thought you were excited to be home,” Harry ghosted his lips up her neck to her ear.

 

“I’m nervous to tell my mum I’ve been lying to her for a year, and that I’ve gone and brought the Crown Prince home as my fiancé,” Ginny admitted and Harry stopped kissing her, gently turning her around to look at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he hung his head. “All of this is because of me and my station and it’s not fair to you and I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey,” Ginny brought a hand to his face. “I chose this. I knew what I was getting into when I called you last year. Hannah was very clear on what would happen when we decided to go public. And I chose that. I choose you.”

 

Harry brought his lips to hers in a display that she was sure would lead to more if there hadn’t been the little necessity of telling her family she was marrying their next sovereign.

 

Pulling up to her childhood home was something she normally looked forward to, but as Neville pulled onto the gravel drive, Ginny wished she were almost anywhere else. She saw her mum pull back the curtains and stare at the black sedan in confusion. Ginny didn't wait for Harry or Neville or Hannah to open her door, she stepped out of the back seat and saw her mother's face become even more confused as their eyes locked and Ginny forced a half smile.

 

“Ginny, what happened? Did you break down?” Her mum came out the front door just in time to see Harry step out. Her mother had always been more interested than Ginny had ever been in what the media was writing about the Royal Family. She adored Queen Lily. Had followed all the articles when then Prince James had started dating her. According to Ginny's older brothers they had all been forced to watch the entire wedding on the television. So it was no surprise to Ginny that while she had not recognized Harry until it had been pointed out to her who he was, her mother knew who he was on sight.

 

“You're Highness,” she stared at him and dipped down slightly.

 

“Mum,” Ginny walked to the other side of the car and took Harry's hand. “This, as you know, is Prince Harry. And this is Neville Longbottom his Man at Arms, and this is Neville's wife Hannah, Her Majesty's public relations liaison.”

 

“Welcome,” Molly took it all in before she managed to gather her wits about her. “Come inside, please, I have a batch of Ginny's favorite cookies I baked fresh this morning. You're all welcome to them.”

 

She pushed open the door and Ginny hid her new ring in Harry's hand as her mother's stare centered on the fact they were holding hands. Molly ushered everyone over to the table and set out the container filled with chewy molasses cookies.

 

“Is Dad home?” Ginny asked, hoping maybe they wouldn't have to do this twice.

 

“He's out at the barn right now but should be back in a few minutes.”

 

Just as Ginny was about to suggest they fetch him, she heard her dad's familiar whistling coming in the back door.

 

“Molly, whose black sedan is out front?” He called as he walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hello,” he smiled at the little group around the table. “Are you friends of Ginny's?”

 

Molly nearly fell from her chair and if Ginny hadn't been so nervous she would have laughed.

 

“Arthur! This is Crown Prince Harry!”

 

Arthur smiled, “Well welcome to the better part of your Kingdom, Your Highness.”

 

Harry gave Arthur a warm smile, “I quite agree, Mr. Weasley.”

 

Arthur chuckled and took a seat, “So Ginny, how did you meet the Prince?” He reached into the container and handed Harry a cookie before taking one for himself. Harry accepted it with a grin and Ginny found a spark of hope in how well her dad and Harry were getting along in the total of thirty seconds they'd known each other.

 

“Harry and I met in town last year,” Ginny started.

 

“Last year?” Her mum interrupted. “You didn't say anything about meeting him last year!”

 

“I didn't recognize him,” Ginny hurried on before her mum could express her disbelief of that. “And we went on a few dates up here, but when Harry told me who he was, I thought it best to end things.”

 

She saw a knowing smile cross her dad's lips. She hoped it was a good sign.

 

“But, after a few weeks, I realized that was a mistake. And we started dating secretly, to avoid the media attention. And,” she took a deep breath and turned her ring around as she brought her hand above the table. “We're going to get married.”

 

It was silent for a beat before Arthur reached across the table to squeeze Ginny's hand. He smiled brightly at her and for a moment, Ginny's nerves dissipated. “Well, congratulations are in order! I'm a bit sad you didn't let us know sooner but I have noticed that the media isn't all that kind to the Royals so I suppose this was easier on your relationship.”

 

Molly simply stared across the table at Ginny, her mouth agape.

 

“Mum?” Ginny held her breath for whatever response was coming.

 

“You're, you're engaged, you're engaged to the Crown Prince…?” She stammered.

 

“I know I'm not much,” Harry took Ginny's hands in his, “but I promise Mrs. Weasley, I'll do everything I can to make Ginny happy for the rest of our lives.”

 

Molly stood, “I need a moment.” And she walked towards her bedroom.

 

Ginny's heart fell.

 

Arthur sighed, “How about you all come with me and Ginny and we can show you around?”

 

Hannah nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Weasley, that sounds wonderful. I'm Hannah Longbottom, Her Majesty's public relations liaison, and this is my husband Neville, Prince Harry's Man at Arms.”

 

“Nice to meet the both of you!” Arthur smiled, “and Arthur is fine. We're all friends here.”

 

“And just Harry is fine if you'll give your consent for me to marry Ginny.” Harry stood with Arthur, who shook his hand.

 

“Of course! As long as she's happy and thought it through, I'm happy. I'm sure you know this by now, but Ginny's a pretty analytical gal, she doesn't do much without thinking it through.”

 

Harry chuckled, “It's one of the many things I admire about her.”

 

Arthur grabbed one more cookie before leading them out to the few acres her family had owned for generations. They didn't really have a farm, but they did have a few egg-laying hens and a milk cow they shared with a family who lived a half mile down the road. Her mum kept an extensive garden and her dad had a shed full of things he was fixing up, from cars to toasters.

 

“What is your line of work Arthur?” Neville asked as he showed them around his shed.

 

“Oh I'm the local postmaster,” he chuckled as he found an old contraption he had been building.

 

“We'll be sending some security up to the post office as well then,” Neville started typing on his phone.

 

“Security?” Arthur's face was perplexed.

 

Neville nodded, “We’ll scan all mail coming up here beforehand but we'll have someone posted here as well.”

 

“I know it's strange to think about Arthur,” Hannah smiled at him, “but when Harry and Ginny make their public announcement, you will be the most famous postmaster in the Kingdom. It will only be a matter of time before the media find you. I've had every public record of residence for you and your entire family pulled as best I can, but the press will dig until they find you.”

 

Arthur gave a dark laugh, “I have a shotgun for hunting and scaring off bears and mountain lions. I suppose it can scare off trespassers if it needs too.

 

“I'll pay for a gate,” Harry chuckled as Ginny laughed at her dad. “We’ll make it remote control so you can open it from your car. A _no trespassing_ sign on it with camera surveillance will be enough to press charges if any of them decide to disregard it. At the very least you'll be able to be unmolested in your home.”

 

Arthur looked troubled, “What about my son's?”

 

“They'll be fine, Dad.” Ginny sighed as she poured feed into the chicken coop.

 

Harry put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, “I will do everything I can to make sure your family is safe from the media.”

 

Arthur sighed, “I appreciate that Harry. You're a good lad.”

 

“I'm going to go talk to Mum,” Ginny forced a smile at Harry. “See if I can't help put her mind at ease.”

 

Arthur pulled her into a hug, “She loves you, and so do I.”

 

Ginny nodded and sighed as she pulled away; she squeezed Harry's hand before heading back across the yard to her childhood home. Ginny found her mum in her bedroom, looking through media articles about Harry.

 

“The majority of what you're reading is wrong.” Ginny shook her head as she sat down next to her.

 

“I'm getting a feel for what they're going to write about you. They aren't overly fond of the Prince you know.” Molly set her phone down on her nightstand.

 

“Amazingly enough, I'm aware. I have been dating the man for nearly a year.” Ginny shook her head. She just told her mum she was getting married and instead of being excited for her she was finding everything that could cause problems.

 

“Well you were never one to care about popular media, so I assumed you'd be in the dark.” Her mum responded so matter-of-factly.

 

Ginny felt like she was going to cry, but she pushed the tears aside and looked at her mum. “You do realize that your only daughter came to you to say that she is engaged and your first response was to walk away and dig up dirt on her fiancé?” The tears started but Ginny had years of hurt to propel her forward. “And you do this with everything you know? I told you I wanted to go on and study math and you told me that there aren't a lot of girls who do that and maybe I should try for a more welcoming career path. I told you I was going to start writing new math curriculum and try and change how math is taught and you told me that it was going to be nearly impossible. Do you realize that every decision I've ever made you've only pointed out the drawbacks?”

 

Molly stared at her for a moment before she spoke in a small voice, “I just don't want you to get hurt. You've always had such an optimistic outlook on life, I worry that you don't see the reality of things.”

 

Ginny sighed as she wiped her eyes, “I see the drawbacks just fine, but I feel the benefits outweigh the drawbacks. Studying math wasn't easy, and there were plenty of times where I felt isolated and singled out, but I loved everything I learned. Writing new curriculum while keeping my full-time job was even harder, but after spending the last few years and hundreds of very late nights working on it, my curriculum is actually being used by a private school and getting attention from other schools.” Ginny turned to look at her mum. “I know the drawbacks, I know what I'm signing up for, and you not trusting that only makes me feel like I can't do anything right in your eyes.”

 

Molly was quiet a long moment before she spoke. “I'm sorry. I think you've done amazing things with your life. I just worry about you and I let that take the driver's seat more often than not.” Then she wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her close, “I love you. I'm very excited for you. And I'll be here if you need someone to talk to if the media gets too harsh.”

 

“I'm not even going to bother with them Mum,” Ginny chuckled. “I know who I am and I don't need to know what the media decides to make me out to be. Hannah says I'll have a public relations liaison for that.”

 

Molly laughed, “I suppose I'll need to drive down at some point and start wedding planning with you.”

 

Ginny smiled, “Or, you could fly down, since I now have access to the Royal jet, and we could plan everything with Lily.”

 

The look of excitement that crossed her mum's face finally started to ease Ginny's nerves, and by the time they piled back into the sedan after nightfall, her mum had not only hugged Harry goodbye but had written down every day she was free for the next three months to come to the capital and start wedding planning and had Hannah's number for anything she might need.

 

“How long until we can get security set up for them, Nev?” Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny in the back seat.

 

“Probably two weeks, with how far away they are from everything.” Neville turned onto the paved road and Ginny watched her home slowly fade in the distance.

 

“Ginny,” Hannah brought Ginny back from her zoned out state of mind. “Have all your brothers confirmed for next weekend?”

 

Ginny yawned, “All except Charlie, he's the one who works in a different country.”

 

“Ask if he can video call in that night,” Hannah typed on her phone. “And we'll have dinner delivered to your flat so you don't need to stress about that.”

 

She turned to Harry, “And you, you'll need to get there the night before. We'll smuggle you in then back out after her brothers go home. Your parents have made sure your schedule is completely blocked out until we've managed to bring Ginny's family into the know.”

 

The night before her brothers were to come over, Ginny found out exactly what Hannah meant by "smuggle Harry in." She had just pulled a drink from the fridge when there was a knock on her door. She opened it slowly to see Neville with a large box next to him.

 

“Hi, Nev,” she smiled. “Where's Harry?”

 

Neville smirked and kicked the box and Ginny's eyes went wide. “You didn't!”

 

Harry peeked out of the box and winked at her. This was insane!

 

“Get him in here!” She whispered and pushed the door open all the way. With a great deal of effort, Neville finally managed to get boxed up Harry into her flat enough for her to close the door, and that was when Ginny decided to let them have it.

 

“Are you two insane?” She looked between the two of them and noticed the glint in Harry's eye. She'd been had.

 

“I hate you both,” she crossed her arms and left them laughing in the entryway as she stalked to her sofa and pulled her drink to her lips.

 

“Come on, Gin,” Harry plopped down next to her as he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her and Ginny sighed.

 

“So mean to me, I have six older brothers for that I'll have you know.” She stuck her tongue out at him and Harry kissed her nose.

 

“My deepest apologies,” he smiled down at her.

 

Neville cleared his throat, “Before this gets heated...”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry laughed and turned back to his friend.

 

“Sorry, Nev,” he caught his sweatshirt and bag as Neville threw them at him.

 

“There's your stuff,” he started breaking down the box before sliding it under her couch. “Security is set up outside so you should be fine. If something seems off it's Jackson running things tonight and tomorrow so just call him.”

 

Neville pulled from his back pocket a ball cap and slipped it over his head. “Anything else you need?”

 

“I think we're good, Nev,” Harry smiled at him. “You're the best, honestly.”

 

Neville laughed, “Only because I'll play jokes on your fiancé with you. Stay put, Harry. Jackson will call me if he so much as sees you from one of the windows.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Harry saluted as Neville showed himself out.

 

“So,” Harry turned back to Ginny, “this is your place. You should give me the tour.”

 

Ginny laughed at him, “Harry, it's a 350 square foot flat. If you turn around and look at the open bedroom door and bathroom door you can see the entire thing.”

 

“I get that,” Harry rolled his eyes, “but it's a part of you and I want to get to know as much about you as possible, especially things like this because when we get married I hope you'll want to live with me.”

 

Ginny's smile was impish, “Well, you do live in one of the most beautiful homes in the Kingdom, so I guess I could be persuaded to give up my old, overpriced, small flat in exchange for sharing those expansive quarters you live in.”

 

Harry grinned, “Oh, didn't I tell you? Once we're married, we're being moved to a different wing.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, we have to live under the grand staircase?”

 

Harry laughed, “As ridiculous as that sounds, no. We actually get moved to the wing my parents lived in before my grandparents passed away. It's bigger, more rooms, and has a nursery attached.”

 

Ginny's heart race at the last few words Harry uttered. “Oh, I forgot about that part.”

 

Harry furrowed his brow, “What part?”

 

Ginny bit her lip. “The part where we have to have a baby as soon as possible after we're married.”

 

Harry sighed and took her hand, “It is expected for us to secure the line, but it doesn't have to happen nine months to the day.”

 

Ginny sighed, “It isn't like I don't want children. It's just,” she squeezed his hand, “there are a lot of things I'm adjusting to.”

 

Harry nodded and pulled her into him, “You can have all the time you need to adjust love.”

 

Ginny smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I hope you appreciate how much I'm willing to bend for all this.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I promise to spend the rest of my life making it worth it to you.”

 

They never did get around to a formal tour of her flat, but Harry did manage to find his way around.

 

He was finding his way around the neck of her t-shirt when the first of her brothers knocked on her door the next evening.

 

“Nervous?” Ginny laughed as Harry gave her a playful pinch when she pulled away from him.

 

“Nah,” Harry smirked, “I kind of have the upper hand here. They don't have to like me, but hurting me is treason so I'm not really all that concerned.”

 

“Cocky much?” Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry winked at her before she opened her door to Ron.

 

“So are you going to answer my question now? Why have all of us over?” Ron pushed past her.

 

“Hi Ron, it's good to see you too. I've been well. I'm so glad you could come by.” Ginny drawled as she shut the door.

 

Ron wasn't listening, however; he was staring straight at Harry, his mouth agape. “Has, has anyone ever told you that you look like the Prince?” Ron stumbled.

 

Harry chuckled, “That's convenient because I happen to be the Prince.”

 

Ron laughed, “Ok, and I'm the King.”

 

“Actually, His Majesty looks far more like Harry here than you.” Ginny chuckled as she stepped up to Harry. “Ron, this is Crown Prince Harry, my fiancé. Harry this is my brother Ron, he's second youngest.”

 

Ron scoffed, “Nice try, Ginny. I wasn't born yesterday.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, she knew Ron would be the difficult one, and rightly so; he'd spent his whole childhood being the main victim to Fred and George's pranks. This definitely fit the bill for another attempt to make him look foolish. “What would convince you, Ron?”

 

Ron shook his head, “There isn't any convincing. I'm not falling for this.”

 

Ginny was about to let him have it when the bell rang. She glared at Ron before stepping to the door and letting Percy and Audrey in and hugging them as she ushered them inside.

 

“Oh, Ron, you're early. Well done, I was just…” Percy broke off abruptly as he caught sight of Harry. He stared a moment before remembering himself and bowing.

 

“Your Royal Highness,” Percy looked perplexed and incredibly anxious. “It's an honor to see you here. May I ask what brings you to my sister's home?”

 

Harry gave Percy an equally perplexing stare, “You look familiar.”

 

Percy beamed, “I am Percy Weasley, the undersecretary to His Majesty's Minister of City Planning.”

 

Harry smiled, “Ah, yes, now I remember.”

 

Ginny stepped up next to Harry. “I'm glad you can vouch for him, Percy. Ron thinks this is one of Fred and George's tricks.”

 

Percy glared at Ron, “I can assure you this is Prince Harry. I've sat in many a meeting with him and His Majesty.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes, “Well if this is really Prince Harry then our little sister will be Queen one day.”

 

Percy went white and Audrey squealed as she rushed Ginny and hugged her tight.

 

“Is that true?” Audrey's face looked like a child on Christmas morning.

 

Ginny laughed and held out her hand to show off her engagement ring. Audrey squealed again and turned to Percy. “I told you she was seeing someone! I told you!”

 

Percy was still white as a sheet and he stumbled on to Ginny's couch. “I, I don't, I'm surprised…”

 

Audrey rolled her eyes and turned back to Ginny. “I'm so excited for you! A Royal wedding, commoner to princess, just like Queen Lily! Oh, Ginny, you're going to be amazing! I'll be ready to help with whatever you need! Can I tell people? Or is this still hush-hush?”

 

Harry was trying very hard not to laugh at Audrey and Ginny was trying to adjust to her excitement, she'd never seen her sister-in-law so enthusiastic about anything. “It's still under wraps, but Harry and I will be doing a press conference after we get safety measures set up for everyone and then you can talk about it all you want.”

 

Audrey grinned, “My lips are sealed until you give the word.” Then she winked at them and Harry finally lost the battle and started laughing.

 

“Wait,” Ron looked at Ginny's hand as Audrey admired her ring with a sense of awe. “This isn't a joke?”

 

“Ron!” Percy turned to glare at him.

 

“Shut up, Percy,” Ron mumbled as he pulled out his phone. He fiddled with it a bit before showing a picture to Harry. “Who's this?”

 

“Ron,” Ginny groaned, “he doesn't know every subject's name.”

 

“Hermione Granger,” Harry said taking the phone in his hand. “She works for some of the philanthropic groups that my mum supports.”

 

Ron grinned, “And she's my girlfriend.”

 

Ginny huffed, “That's what convinces you? The fact that he knows Hermione?”

 

“I could go back to assuming this is a prank set up by Fred and George if you prefer.” Ron shot back.

 

“Fine, fine,” Ginny grumbled.

 

“I'm glad Hannah and Neville will be here later,” Harry laughed handing Ron back his phone, “because this is the widest range of reactions and I've only met two of your brothers and one sister-in-law.”

 

It only became more varied. Fred and George decided to ensure Harry wasn't an imposter by Googling trivia about their monarchy and quizzing Harry. He didn't miss too many questions. Bill was obviously torn about trying to be the intimidating big brother and being respectful to the title Harry held. After watching Bill dance around the subject, Fleur finally set Victoire on the floor and looked up at Harry.

 

“My husband would like you to know he will highly consider going to prison if you hurt his only sister.”

 

Harry laughed, “I'll probably write him a pardon if I do anything to warrant that consideration.”

 

Ron laughed, “I like that answer, Harry. I'll rest well knowing you'll pardon us if we attack you.”

 

Harry grinned at him and raised his fork.

 

Bill's face was as red as his hair as he stared at his wife.

 

“Your indirectness was driving me mad!” Fleur picked Vic up off the floor as the baby tried to stick her shoe in her mouth. “Now you know he won't hurt her and we can get onto more important things, like Ginny's wedding dress.”

 

Ginny laughed, “Actually Hannah and Neville should be here soon and we'll talk about the safety side of things, then video call Charlie, and _then_ we can talk about my wedding dress.”

 

Fleur grinned, “As long as we get to talk about your wedding dress.”

 

By the end of the night, Harry seemed to fit right in with her brothers. None of them were too keen on some of the safety measures Neville wanted, but eventually, they came around.

 

“After you two go public, we should get together and watch football.” Ron grabbed his phone from the table and slipped it into his pocket. “Hermione isn't too fond of the sport and I've not found anyone to watch matches with so I tend to end up alone at a pub. It'd be nice to watch with someone.”

 

“That'd be great,” Harry nodded. “I'll have you over for the season opener if you like.”

 

Ron grinned, “I'll hold you to that.”

 

“Stop flirting with my fiancé,” Ginny groaned and gave Ron a shove towards the door.

 

Ron sputtered but Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into him, nuzzling her hairline. “Don't worry love, you're far better looking than Ron.”

 

“Damn straight I am,” Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron who rolled his eyes.

 

“Let me know when you're press thing will be. I'll see you later,” And he showed himself out.

 

Harry moved to kiss her neck when Hannah cleared her throat from behind them. “Our car is here Harry. Do you have everything ready to go?”

 

Harry sighed and Ginny felt a tinge of regret that he couldn't stay. He kissed her once, slow and sweet.

 

“I'll see you Sunday?” He smiled down at her.

 

Ginny nodded, “Sunday.”

 

It was almost a month of Sunday visits before the press conference was scheduled. And though Ginny knew that this was strictly an introduction, she couldn't help but worry the whole thing was going to blow up in their faces.

 

Lily sat in a large chair as Hannah and her team worked to create the perfect look for Ginny's first public appearance.

 

“Leave her hair down,” Lily pulled her water to her lips. “She looks more approachable with it down.”

 

Hannah nodded, “I quite agree, and I'm thinking a summer skirt and blouse, with a sweater.”

 

Lily looked critically at Ginny as the makeup artist turned her head. “It's nearly autumn, go with slacks.”

 

“Does all this actually matter?” Ginny asked as the makeup artist began packing up their things.”

 

Lily smiled fondly at her, “You sound just like me when Mia was getting me ready to present to the Kingdom. I agree that it's silly, and once you're established in good light we won't worry as much about it, but there is, for better or worse, a lot we can convey to the press with your appearance. What we're doing is determining their first impression for them. We're making you look like the fairy tale commoner to Princess so that they'll choose to write that story rather than focusing on the fact that you and Harry spent more than a year avoiding them and went and got engaged without them too.”

 

Ginny nodded as another woman came in with a rack worth of outfit combinations for her to try on. Ginny sighed as she stood from her chair and tried not to mess up her hair and makeup as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

 

Nearly two hours later Ginny and Harry were finally seated at the front of a large room near the public relations offices, waiting for the big moment.

 

“You alright?” Harry asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

 

Ginny nodded and bit her lip. “I know I've been the optimistic one through all this, but I'm suddenly immensely nervous that this is going to turn into a witch burning.”

 

Harry grunted, “They already don't like me, so I have no issues with putting them all in their place if anyone tries to burn you at the stake. Like it or not you're their next Queen, and I'm expecting them to treat you that way.”

 

Ginny chuckled, “That still feels so weird. Thinking of me as a princess still feels surreal, but a Queen seems ludicrous.”

 

Harry smiled and pulled her into him, “That's why you'll make the best Queen in the world.”

 

Hannah opened the side door that they had entered through - and would leave from - her notes in hand. “Alright, Collin is waiting for the signal to let the reporters in through that main door,” she gestured to her left, “and your parents will be here any minute. I have our social media crew's posts approved and they'll hit go once the two of you walk out of here. Ginny you'll stay the next few days here and your mum is being brought in tomorrow morning so wedding planning can start. Is your resignation letter finished?”

 

Ginny nodded and sighed, “I have the email ready to send once you give me the go ahead.”

 

Harry gave her hand a squeeze, “I promise we'll find ways to make sure you get to keep making a difference in math education.”

 

“We'll get you your own public relations liaison here in the next couple weeks and then the two of you can make that happen.” Hannah nodded. “I think I even know the perfect woman for the job.”

 

The doors opened and Lily and James walked in looking rather stuffy in comparison to how Ginny had grown accustomed to seeing them, but she looked rather unlike herself too. That was going to take getting used to.

 

“Your Majesties,” Hannah gave a slight curtsy.

 

“Wait,” James held up his hand as he scanned the room. Lily rolled her eyes.

 

“What's he doing?” Ginny whispered to Harry.

 

Harry smirked, “Trying to find where Neville and Kingsley are hiding.”

 

“They're here?” Ginny turned to look around.

 

Hannah cleared her throat. “Your Majesty, your security chose to enter with the press today. You'll only find their team members in here.”

 

“Spoilsports,” James huffed as he sat down in his chair.

 

Hannah and Lily exchanged a knowing look before Hannah spoke again. “Are we ready?”

 

Lily smiled as she sat straight in her chair. With how she held herself you'd never know the woman had been born a commoner. Ginny wondered if she'd ever be able to pull that off. She didn't think so.

 

“Let's get this over with,” Harry sighed as he too straightened in his chair. Ginny tried to pull her shoulders back and folded her hands in her lap like Lily had done.

 

Hannah sent the go ahead and the doors opened. Collin, Neville, and an incredibly tall man Ginny assumed must be Kingsley, were at the front of the very large group of journalists and reporters. Ginny focused on breathing and smiling. Lily promised Ginny that she would be fine if she could remember to breathe and smile.

 

Once everyone was seated, James took the microphone that Benjy, his public relations liaison, handed to him.

 

“We would like to thank all of you for coming here today. It is with much excitement that we announce the engagement of our son, Prince Harry James Fleamont Potter to one of our very own subjects, the beautiful Ginevra Molly Weasley.”

 

There was an audible gasp that rippled through the room as pens hit paper and fingers hit screens.

 

“Prince Harry and Ginevra will be married at the end of the year. Now I'm sure you're all very eager to ask questions,” James winked and there was a chuckle that rolled through the room, “so we've allotted fifteen minutes for you, only one question per person, and you can always reach out to the public relations office if you don't get the chance to ask your question today.”

 

Hands shot into the air and Hannah, Collin and Benjy moved through the room with microphones in hand.

 

“Where in the Kingdom are you from?”

 

“When did you start seeing each other?”

 

“What's it like knowing you'll be the Princess?”

 

“Did you seek out Prince Harry?”

 

“Why hide your relationship from the public?”

 

“What does your family think of all this?”

 

“What are your plans for your philanthropic work?”

 

“Who do you want to design your wedding gown?”

 

“What's your favorite thing about Prince Harry?”

 

“Prince Harry, what's your favorite part about Ginevra?”

 

“That's all we have time for today,” Lily's voice rang out through her microphone and Ginny nearly collapsed in relief. Having total strangers pelt her with questions had been exhausting, and the one woman with cat-eye glasses had tried to ask a follow-up question to her rather pointed call out of them hiding their relationship. Thankfully, Benjy was bigger than her and easily removed the mic from her hand.

 

“But I'm sure we'll find some excuse to bring you all together again.” James laughed as he reached out and gave a high five to one of the men in the front row. Then he stood and took Lily's arm. Harry pulled Ginny to standing and she did her absolute best to walk with grace out the side door and into the safety of the private corridors of the palace.

 

“That went rather well,” Lily smiled as she started pulling pins from her hair. Ginny chuckled as James immediately took advantage of Lily’s hair being down and ran his fingers through it.

 

“We’ll catch you kids later,” James didn’t take his eyes off of Lily as he spoke and Harry groaned before grabbing Ginny’s hand and pulling her pointedly towards his quarters while she laughed the whole way.

 

It had taken some adjusting, having their relationship public. The media followed her everywhere, but her new public relations liaison, Luna Lovegood, did an amazing job looking after her. It took a full two weeks to get her replacement trained for the curriculum company she worked for. But just because Ginny wasn’t traveling to and from work didn’t mean she wasn’t out and about for pictures to be snapped of her non-stop, especially when she came into or out of the palace. Between wedding planning and hammering out what philanthropic options she had in mathematics education, Ginny was putting in full days at the palace. The months leading up to their wedding Ginny was sure that she and Harry spent less time together than they had in the year and change of secretly dating each other.

 

A light finally lit at the end of the tunnel a month before their wedding when Luna told Ginny it was time to get her moved into the wing that she and Harry would be living in together after the wedding.

 

“Isn’t Harry moving in too?” Ginny laughed as Luna helped her pack up her things. Luna offered to have the palace staff pack everything for her, but Ginny wanted to do it herself. It was a welcome break from the whirlwind that her days had become.

 

Luna chuckled, “Not officially, at least not what the public will know.”

 

Ginny smirked, “So he could, if he wanted, move in there at any point?”

 

Luna picked up a math book and turned it upside down before opening it. “He’s the Crown Prince; he can live in any wing of the castle he wants as long as Him Majesty doesn’t have a need for the rooms.”

 

Ginny bit her lip and giggled.

 

Living in the palace was a welcome break from traveling to and from the palace and her flat. Especially because Harry had managed to discreetly move his things into their wing with her. They were lying in bed shortly after she’d moved in when Harry kissed his way up her neck and to her ear.

 

“So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?” He murmured in her ear.

 

Ginny sighed as his hands ran into her hair, “We get to pick?”

 

“ _You_ get to pick darling,” Harry moved his lips to ghost across her chest.

 

“Someplace sunny, maybe mountains too,” Ginny pulled him up to kiss her and felt Harry smirk against her lips.

 

“We’re having a conversation, Gin,” he pulled back just slightly before capturing her lips again.

 

Ginny laughed, “We’re having two conversations at the same time dear,” she moved to kiss along his jaw, “and this one is winning.” She bit down playfully at his pulse point and Harry pulled back to look down at her with darkened eyes.

 

“Remind me to continue the other one later,” and he brought his lips to hers in a hot and demanding kiss.

 

They did finally manage to plan a honeymoon and finish the last of their wedding plans and before Ginny knew it, she was standing with her mother and sisters-in-law and her almost mother-in-law in a room of the Cathedral she and Harry were to be married in. Her white lace dress had been made one of a kind for her, and she watched as Lily brought out the tiara both she and Queen Mia had worn during their weddings.

 

“This is one of my favorites,” Lily smiled as they adjusted it in her hair. “It’s meant for princesses, so I haven’t worn it for years, but it’s still something special to me.”

 

Ginny turned to look in the mirrors and she stared at herself in mild shock. She looked like a princess. The girl who used to chase chickens and play football and lost herself in math books was now very much a princess. She wasn’t the only one who noticed.

 

“My little girl,” Molly wiped the tears falling down her face. “I love you and I’m so very proud of you dear!”

 

Ginny embraced her mom and tried to stay the tears so they wouldn’t spoil her makeup that had taken almost an hour to apply. “I love you, Mum.”

 

“You’re going to make all of us bawl,” Audrey croaked. “Stop it!” She quickly wiped under her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

They all laughed and before Ginny knew it, it was time to meet her father at the doors to the chapel entrance. The walk down the aisle was longer than she had remembered, probably because the public relations photographers were photographing her as she went, and one of the cameramen that were filming for the live stream of their wedding was required to walk a few feet in front of them. But once her eyes locked on Harry’s, everything else faded into the background.

 

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of meeting people and signing documents and a whole slew of things that Ginny had heard about during the planning but didn’t realize what exactly they all entailed until it came time to actually do them. When she and Harry finally climbed into the Royal jet, Ginny slumped against his shoulder and groaned.

 

“Was it really so bad?” Harry chuckled tiredly.

 

“I wonder if non-royal couples feel this way after their weddings.” Ginny yawned.

 

“Did your parents?” Harry pulled her into him as they waited to take off.

 

Ginny shook her head, “Mum and Dad eloped.”

 

“Smart people, your folks,” Harry ran his hand through her hair.

 

They sat quietly as the jet took off and into the air. Once they were cruising, Harry laid their chairs back flat and switched off the cabin lights. Ginny snuggled into him as he pulled a blanket out of some hidden compartment. She was drifting off to sleep with Harry’s arms wrapped around her when she heard him whisper against her hairline.

 

“Sleep well my Princess.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny tucked Jamie into his crib and snuck out as quietly as she could, cringing at the sound of the door latching. But the baby slept on and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She crawled back into bed, cold without Harry. While her maternity leave was until she was ready to resume her public appearances, Harry was his father's main man and really could only be spared for two months before his duties had to be resumed; in this case, it was visiting another country. She drifted off to a fitful sleep, praying Jamie would sleep more than two hours this time.

 

* * *

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the jet touched down. Home. He was home. He turned to Neville.

 

“Go find Hannah; I'm going straight to my quarters.”

 

Neville yawned, “I'll see you as far then.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Nev, it's 3 in the morning. Send one of the guys who was sent to meet us here with me.”

 

Neville looked tempted but shook his head. “How about a compromise? I'll see you to the palace and have one of my guys see you there rest of the way to your quarters.”

 

Harry sighed, “You win.”

 

Neville chuckled as they gathered their things. “I appreciate it, Harry, really I do. But if you're hurt on my watch Hannah will murder me. Consider it self-preservation on my part.”

 

“You're going to tell her you saw me to my quarters aren't you?” Harry smiled.

 

“I'm not going to offer that specific detail,” Neville pulled his jacket on, “but we've been gone three weeks so I'm hoping that combined with being home a day early will make it so details on exactly where I left you won't be needed.”

 

Harry smirked as the attendant opened the door out into the cold night air. “When is Hannah taking her leave?”

 

Neville shook his head, “Probably five minutes before she gives birth.”

 

“Mum won't have that,” Harry shook his head as they climbed into the back of the waiting car.

 

Neville nodded, “Her Majesty told me as much. But Hannah isn't due for another few weeks so I'm biding my time before having that discussion.”

 

Harry grimaced, “Good luck, mate.” He knew how uncomfortable those kinds of discussions were, especially when Harry had to back up the doctor when he put Ginny on bed rest for the last two weeks. Making her stay in bed had become Harry’s 24-hour responsibility.

 

Neville yawned, “Thanks, I think I'll need it.”

 

Neville handed Harry off to Jackson at the palace, who saw him to his quarters. As quietly as possible, Harry opened the door to their main living area. He dropped his things on one of the chairs and slipped off his shoes and blazer. Unbuttoning his dress shirt as he walked, Harry padded towards the closed bedroom door, wondering if the little prince was letting his mother sleep.

 

Careful to be quiet, he opened their bedroom door, smiling at Ginny sleeping soundly in their bed, her red hair fanned out behind her. Discarding his clothes in the floor, Harry climbed slowly into bed before gently wrapping himself around his Princess.

 

Ginny stirred and pressed into him before her conscious mind seemed to catch up and she spun frantically to face him, “Harry!”

 

Her kiss followed almost before she finished saying his name and Harry would have thought to tease her except for how good it felt to have her back in his arms, her lips on his, her warmth surrounding him. He'd missed her. He'd missed this. And all the stress from travel seemed to seep away as she ran her hands into his hair and pressed her body into his. He moved to kiss her neck, just to hear her moan, because it felt like it had been ages since he'd heard the way her voice went breathless under his touch.

 

“I missed you,” she breathed into his ear.

 

“I missed you, so much,” Harry breathed as he moved his lips back to hers. Talking seemed to clear the haze a bit and he smiled down at her. “Aside from reporting to Dad, I'm taking tomorrow off. We can go to sleep and continue this” he kissed her long and slow, “tomorrow. I know you need to sleep with how often Jamie wakes up to eat at night.”

 

Ginny shook her head and pulled him back down to her, “I'll nap tomorrow with you and Jamie. Right now,” she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and smirked at how his breath caught. “I want to know how much you missed me.”

 

Harry pressed his lips to hers with a passion he knew could never actually convey how much he loved the woman before him, but it might give her an idea of how much he had missed her over the last few weeks. At least the moan she let out led him to believe it was possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this one so much! Thanks for being patient with me while I made it as close to perfect as I could come. <3


End file.
